The present invention, is a device to automatically feed cardboard cartons to a liquid filling machine for retailing milk, juice and other liquids and, more specifically, relates to a device for laterally cutting an adhesive tape applied onto surfaces extending from the upper to lower side of a carton case prior to the longitudinal cutting of the tape to turn open the outer flaps of the case which contains cartons superposed in a folded-up state.
Such conventional laterally cutting devices have undesirable disadvantages such as early devices are allowed to cut the upper and lower ends of the flaps simultaneously with the lateral cutting of the tape.